日本
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: —Ánimo, Japón —en ese momento, ya está demasiado dormido como para distinguir la voz de quien le está hablando, pero aun así logra entenderle a la perfección—. Estamos contigo. Viñeta. Tragedia/Esperanza. Japan'sDisaster!Centric


**Disclaimer:** Himaruya. Todo le pertenece. Espero que él siga estando bien luego de verlo en varias listas de sobrevivientes de la catástrofe en Japón.

**Advertencias:** Drama; un poco. No hay ninguna pareja en específico. Solo los países del mundo, siendo como deberían ser siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>日本<strong>

—Japón.

_Itami. _El aire atraviesa de nuevo por su nariz, y hace escocer sus fosas nasales. Arde contra las paredes de la garganta y el hollín mesclado con cenizas diminutas se entierran en las yagas bucales. _Duele_. La primera palabra que llega a su cabeza, aturdida y desconectada, ante aquellas primeras sensaciones. _Dolor_. Por todas partes, en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, en cada parte de su piel. _Todo_. Trata de abrir los ojos, más sus párpados no parecen ser capaces de responder a las vagas ordenes que envía su debilitada cabeza. _Oscuridad_. No ve nada, no oye nada. ¿A dónde se han ido todos? No logra recordar nada con claridad. _¿Qué ha sucedido?_

Siente una repentina punzada en la base de la columna vertebral y la molesta sensación sube por cada terminal nerviosa de la espada, enviándole dolorosas señales de abatimiento y sufrimiento. _No puede hacerlo_. Intenta moverse, tratando inútilmente que aquella sensación desaparezca. _No puede soportarlo_. Cada músculo se contrae y los huesos presionan, tratando de salirse de su eje natural. Como si su esqueleto no fuera más que una torre de cubos hechos en madera y con un solo golpe pudiera caer al suelo hecho pedazos. _Y en verdad es insoportable_. El aire entra, repentino y pesado, con más fuerza que hace unos segundos. Ya no es solo la nariz, ¿verdad? Siente la resequedad en su lengua y sus labios partidos. Respira a bocanadas. Al fin puede manejar su boca, la cual arde, igual que cada parte de sí mismo.

Quiere que pase. ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer aquel dolor? Trata de recordarlo, pero su mente sigue en blanco. La punzada se hace más fuerte y un ruido suena a lo lejos. Un revuelo y todo regresa al aturdidor silencio de antes. _¿Está solo?_ Está sufriendo. ¿Nadie puede notarlo? _Por favor_. Trata de moverse, trata de recuperar algo de lucidez. Solo se siente capaz de manejar su nariz y su boca. _Por favor_. ¿Nadie puede verlo? _Que alguien haga detener el dolor_. El frío se cala por su cuerpo, como si una manta helada se posara sobre su figura. _Que alguien lo pare. Hará cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa_. Nada tiene sentido.

—Kiku.

La punzada se intensifica y alguien grita a lo lejos. Detecta pasos corriendo y el eco de unas voces confundidas. El ruido. Anhela ese ruido. _Sus oídos_. Reaccionan. Un pito inicial no lo deja detectar demasiado, pero algo le dice que quizás sería mejor no oír. Quedarse en algún tipo de eterno mutismo. No oír nada, no decir nada. _Pero eso sería egoísta. ¿Acaso alguien estaría preocupado?_ El pito crece y de repente explota en millones de sonidos. Tantos, que no logra terminar de descifrar el primero, cuando ya tiene otro encima, siendo más pesado e insufrible. Gritos. Llanto. Explosiones. Construcciones cayendo. Personas muriendo. _¿Qué ha sucedido?_ _¿Por qué no puede recordarlo?_ Su cuerpo aun se queja, y en medio del letargo, empieza a comprender. No es un dolor propio. Es el dolor de miles. Está en sí. El llanto que lo aqueja y la desesperación que lo embarga. Es de todos ellos. _De todos y cada uno_. El grito y las quejas que tenía oyendo un buen rato se incrementan. Su cuerpo se remueve de forma algo compulsiva y repentina. ¿Alguien más sufriendo? Debería poder ayudarlo. _Sí_. Sabe lo que eso se siente. _Sufrir_. Debería ser capaz de moverse de donde quiera que esté y ayudar a quien quiera que sea la persona dueña de tales dolorosos sonidos. _Calmarla un poco. Decirle que todo va a estar bien_. En verdad desea poder hacerlo.

—Japón —una voz se interpone sobre los ruidos; pero aquella persona sigue allí, porque aún puede oírla, a lo lejos, pidiendo ayuda—. Despierta-aru.

Desea obedecer a la voz. Es lo que más desea en ese momento. El agobiante dolor empieza a quedar en un segundo y lejano plano. Debe levantarse y ayudar a aquella persona y todas las que están sufriendo. Debe ser fuerte. Fuerte por ellos. Los suyos. Aquellos que tanto ama y amará por siempre, quienes son parte de sí, lo componen, le dan fuerza para seguir. Él es y siempre será solo por ellos. Todo lo que representa. _Él es solo la representación de todos ellos. _Comprende que no está en el suelo, por la suavidad que hay alrededor de su cabeza y en su espalda. Los gritos y quejidos han dejado de sonar; pero eso no importa. Respira hondo. _Abrir los ojos_. No importa con lo que se encuentre; lo sabrá enfrentar. _Verlos a todos_. Podrá soportarlo; porque él es muy fuerte. Es fuerte gracias a ellos. Y ahora debe apoyarlos.

—No estás solo.

Las palabras lo animan a seguir. Puede hacerlo. Una lejana luz blanca aparece en la frontera de su cabeza. Trata de correr hacia esta, por más difícil que le resulte. Se acerca con todo el fervor que posee, deleitándose con el hilo plata que ilumina con tal majestuosidad la oscuridad que lo rodea. Desea verla completamente. Ir hacia aquella voz. Se acerca más, como si fuera alguna especie de puerta hacia la realidad. Apoya el oído contra el haz de luz y entonces lo entiende. _Era él_. Puede reconocer su voz. La persona que se quejaba y grita entre momentos. _Es él_. Recuerda las palabras; en un jadeo ahogado. _Es él…pero no está solo_. Se aferra a la luz, sintiendo más dolor que antes. Trata de romperlo e ir más allá. Porque lo necesitan. Pero no está solo para conseguirlo.

Un chasquido y la luz lo ilumina todo. Difuminado, borroso. Miles de colores, miles de rostros. Como una caja de música con cuerda recién puesta, todo empieza a girar y ponerse en su lugar. El sonido regresa completamente; sus ojos empiezan a acostumbrarse a lo que ve a su alrededor. Parpadea, intentando enfocar mejor.

Entonces, los ve a todos allí.

—Japón-aru —sus ojos castaños viajan hacia el rostro no muy claro de Yao. Puede comprender en ese momento que su cabeza reposa sobre los brazos del chino; algo muy familiar y tranquilizador lo invade ante esa acción—. Estamos aquí.

Y realmente puede verlos. Sus ojos se abren más, tratando de dar crédito. _Están allí_. Rusia la sonríe tras el hombro derecho de Yao. Arthur lo mira con preocupación desde el lado contrario, junto a América, quien lo observa con afecto. Baja la mirada, encontrándose de frente con Alemania y Veneciano, quien parece haber estado llorando las últimas dos horas. Francia está tras ambos, junto a Taiwán y Holanda. Algo dentro de sí se estremece. _Y aún hay más rostros_. Más y más de ellos. Desde todas direcciones. Mirándole con aprensión. _Todos_. Siente a China suspirar suavemente, como si acabara de quitarse un enorme peso de encima y ahora pudiera respirar con alivio. _En verdad, no está solo_. Sabe que no debe bajar la guardia ahora, porque lo necesitan más que nunca, pero esa simple idea empieza a relajarlo. Siente que necesita descansar. Dormir, solo unos segundos, sabiendo que si cierra los ojos de nuevo, no caerá. Porque hay cientos de manos dispuestas a sostenerlo, justo como en aquel momento.

Su cuerpo se relaja. Podrá hacerlo, saldrá adelante. Pondrá todo su empeño en ello, y le ayudarán. Él es fuerte y todos sus habitantes lo son. Kiku sabe ahora que realmente puede conseguirlo. _Pueden hacerlo_.

—Ánimo, Japón —en ese momento, ya está demasiado dormido como para distinguir la voz de quien le está hablando, pero aun así logra entenderle a la perfección—. Estamos contigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Sesenta y ocho países envían su ayuda a Japón, luego de terremotos con varias réplicas, un tsunami y alerta nuclear luego de la explosión de dos plantas y la posibilidad de más. Nadie pide que salgas corriendo en un grupo de apoyo, que dones todo el dinero que tengas a las diferentes entidades que ya están recibiendo colaboración para los japoneses. Con que solo reces y les mandes todos tus buenos deseos y energía positiva es suficiente.

_No lo olvides Japón. Estamos contigo_.


End file.
